Mass Effect: Avenging the Galaxy
by Captain Ash
Summary: The galaxy has lost its champion, and the Reapers are ever so closer to the Milky Way. A group of individuals come together to protect the worlds from the ever growing threats of the evil Reapers! Adopted from Asgardian Dovahkiin


_Humanity has always been curious, looking up to the stars for answers. We left our cradle world and went on to the stars; the first years were tough, full of conflict when we discovered the other species. But in the years that followed we have taken our place in the galaxy._

_The year is 2184, and history has been written. The Citadel, the capital of the galaxy was attacked by the Reaper known as Sovereign the year before but thanks to one legendary soldier and his team we were able to defeat it, they bought us enough time to bring the technological juggernaut down. That hero is now regrettably killed in action; he went down with his ship in an unprecedented attack. We have moved on…but we haven't forgotten of him and his message._

_The Reapers are coming and we are not ready, not yet. But we are preparing in any way we can with the aid of those who have taken Commander Shepard's message seriously. This is Admiral Steven Hackett of the Systems Alliance signing out…_

_**MASS EFFECT: AVENGING**_

**Arctutus Station, Sol System**

"What do you mean you're enlisting?" A young man said as he walked through a metallic hallway along with his friend.

"You know what I said; I'm enlisting into the program. I'm tired of being stuck into a desk; I want to do something big. It's what Commander Shepard would've done." His friend responded as he opened a door with his omni-tool.

"Steve, listen, it's one thing to be part of the Alliance Navy and another to join up with Brock and those other muscle-heads in Project: Rebirth. You won't last a day inside man." The young man told his friend.

"Haven't you heard? The Reapers are coming and we have to be ready, hell the Council barely survived the attack of just one Reaper ship." Steve responded as he stepped into the enlisting office and grabbed a tabled and signed his name. "Buck, I've been captaining my ship for a year now, doing chores given by the Alliance. I'm tired of it, I want to do something."

"I understand, but I'm just looking out for you know. Just be careful." Buck said.

"You know me; I never look for trouble…well most of the time." Steve said as he entered the orientation room.

**Winston Churchill Alliance Camp, Scotland, European Union, Earth…Two Weeks Later**

"Men, you are all here for one reason and one reason only, you have volunteered to serve your people as the firsts to seek greatness. Greatness the not only exceeds our current limitations, both physical and psychological, but moral too." The officer said as he walked in front of the assembled volunteers. "My name is Chief Petty Officer Samuel; I'll be your instructor in this portion of the program."

"This program was initiated by our very own Admiral Hackett, to tap into the hidden human potential. If you are chosen, this lucky seaman will be reborn mentally and physically that's why we have dubbed this project 'Rebirth'." CPO Samuel said. "Now men, line-up and let's begin your training!"

**Terra Nova, Asgard System**

"The excavation team has reported in, sir." A military woman said to her commanding officer via omni-tool. "They have uncovered something; they think it's Prothean in origin."

"Find out what you can, we need any resource we can get. Last time we discovered a Prothean artifact it boosted our tech two hundred years forward, Major Blake. Hackett out." The admiral said as he exited communication.

The major then walked out of the officer tent and went towards the excavation site. Much like the discovery on Eden Prime a year ago, this relic could give them vital information about both the Prothean culture and the Reapers. "Anything doc?" The major asked the lead scientist.

"Something is out of place with these relics; they don't look Prothean or Reaper in origin." The scientist answered. "It's emitting radiation, but the scanners say that it's harmless to us anyway."

"Are you sure Doctor Banner?" Major Blake asked.

"I'm sure sir, but we found something else." Dr. Banner said as he led the major towards an underground entrance. "We have sent drones inside, it looks like a temple of some kind."

"A temple? Are you sure it isn't Prothean?" Maj. Blake asked once again, doubting the science team's scanners and opinion.

"Yes sir, I am sure." Dr. Banner reassured the military man.

"Then we need someone to go in." Maj. Blake said as he looked at the dark entrance. "I'm going in."

"But Major…" Dr. Banner said trying to prevent the officer from hurting himself.

"Don't worry, Banner, I'm already in my gear anyways." Maj. Blake said as he jumped inside the hole. As he fell, he activated his biotics and slowly descended into the ground. "Hm…"

He then activated his flashlight; the temple was big, easily bigger than the bridge he shared with his Rear Admiral. Blake walked towards a nearby wall to look at the writing…"What the?" The tall military man asked himself. He focused his blue eyes unto the writing…"These writings look like runes." He said to himself.

Blake then felt something calling to him from the end of the hall. He looked at the area and pointed his flashlight towards the direction of the sound. There was something resting on top of a pedestal, surrounded by statues of humanoid beings. These beings didn't look like the Prothean statues on Ilos, they looked more human.

The artifact resting on top of the pedestal appearance resembled that of a hammer. "What is this thing, a Prothean hammer?" Blake asked to himself. He then heard a dozen voices as he looked at the hammer-thing; they were coming from the artifact.

"Nothing ventured…nothing gained." He said to himself and then grasped the artifact.

Dr. Banner had told the other scientists to call the Marines to get the Major out of the underground temple. He might've broken his leg or something and fallen unconscious. Then from the hole, a bright light came out temporarily blinding the Marines and the science personnel.

As the good doctor looked out, with a blurry vision, he saw a tall man flying out of the hole. He looked tall in stature, and a bright red cape flapped on his back. He flew away, into the skies.

"What the hell was that?" One of the marines asked as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"I…I don't know." Dr. Banner responded.

**The Citadel**

"No…no, this is wrong." A man said as he threw several pieces of paper into the ground. "This isn't right."

"Sir, the Council is worries about your condition." A VI sphere said as it floated around the man as he placed his hands on his pale face.

"Tell them that I'm busy and still resting from my injuries." The man said as he grabbed another piece of paper and started to write. "Tell them that Stark Enterprises can't give C-Sec the next order of experimental M-9 Avengers yet."

"But Mr. Stark, they will pull out and asked the Elkoss Combine company to continue developing it." The VI informed.

"I will finish the blue-prints for the M-9; I just have to finish this new project." Stark said.

"What is it, sir?" The VI asked.

"Jarvis, since the incident in Omega, I've been thinking…my weapons are being used as tools of terrorism. Not for freedom. And that's why I'm developing this, the Mark II Armored Enhance System, or the Iron Man Armor for short." Stark revealed. "It makes all other defensive systems obsolete."


End file.
